cdzrenascimentofandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Sombras do Passado ! Hermes, um Lobo Furioso
Sombras do Passado ! Hermes, um Lobo Furioso '''é um episódio do Anime Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco Renascimento. Zeno, Leviny e Hermes caminhavam em direção a quinta prisão. Eles sabiam que o que teriam em frente seria algo único, um desafio que eles não têm tanta certeza de que vão vencer. Sobre rochedos eles andavam, suas armaduras agüentavam ferozmente o percurso, porem se via em seus rostos um sentimento de cansaço, fome, fraqueza. Zeno olhava somente em direção ao chão observando as pedras se quebrarem, Hermes estava focado com a quinta prisão enquanto Leviny viajava com o espaço do limbo no inferno. '''Zeno: Estou muito cansado, acho melhor pararmos e descansarmos. Hermes: Acho melhor seguirmos em frente, se andarmos logo talvez conseguirmos encontrar a Árvore do Fruto Paradisíaco, dizem que esse fruto é capaz de curar todas as feridas e revigorar o corpo e a alma. Leviny: Concordo com Zeno, já estamos andando por muito tempo. Hermes: Então vamos atravessar a quinta prisão, depois paramos para descansar. Zeno: Esta bem, vamos logo antes que eu mude de idéia. Zeno se levanta do chão árido do Inferno e eles continuam a andar, o caminho não era muito longo, porem só de eles estarem no inferno já era um grande peso para suas armaduras, que sofriam com a energia negativa que era liberada instantaneamente. De repente eles vêem um brilho vermelho emergir fortemente, eles sentem um calor e ao mesmo tempo gritos. Eles tinham chegado ao quinto inferno, onde conseguiam ver os mortos sendo queimados eternamente em seus túmulos. Eles se preparam para atravessar a prisão quando um ataque de cosmo de fogo os atinge os jogando contra o chão. Zeno: Mas o que aconteceu? Leviny: Acho que foi um espectro. Hermes: Não, foi um cavaleiro de prata, e eu sei bem quem é. ...: Ora, ora, depois de tanto tempo você ainda se lembra de mim, Hermes? Hermes: Lucio de Cérbero! Como eu poderia me esquecer... Zeno: Você conhece esse cavaleiro traidor? Hermes: Esse cretino matou meu pai e minha mãe quando eu tinha seis anos de idade, e agora eu irei vingá-los. Lucio: Se não fosse aquele cosmo incrível que te protegeu você também seria morto garoto, mas agora eu te matarei com minhas próprias mãos. Hermes: Isso nunca! CHAMAS DA MORTE ! Esferas de chama se formam em volta de Lucio de Cérbero, elas vão contra o mesmo e uma explosão seguida de uma fumaça encobrem o ataque. Quando Hermes se da conta vê um tiro vindo em direção de sua armadura. O raio de fogo atinge em cheio a armadura criando um tipo de incêndio no corpo de Hermes o atacando e o enfraquecendo bastante, mas logo esse fogo some instantaneamente deixando Hermes extremamente fraco e com sua armadura com uma marca de fogo. Hermes se levanta rapidamente, mas Zeno e Leviny entram em sua frente. Zeno: Não deixaremos você lutar sozinho. Leviny: Iremos ficar ao seu lado Hermes! Zeno: Meteoro... Hermes: Não, essa é uma luta só minha. Eu quero derrotá-lo com minhas habilidades, isso deixa em questão minha honra! Agora saiam da frente. Leviny: Então boa sorte amigo. Zeno: E lembre-se, queime seu cosmo ao máximo. Não deixe que esse cretino te derrote amigão! Hermes: Eu me lembrarei. Lucio: Já pararam com essa conversa de vocês? Agora eu terminarei o que eu comecei há oito anos. Turbilhão Infernal! Hermes: UIVO DO LOBO! Lucio direciona um tornado de chamas contra Hermes, que tenta contra atacar com um golpe que liberava um grito silencioso que criava uma espécie de contra ataque bem resistente. Mas não surte tanto efeito contra o tornado que volta o ataque de Hermes contra ele, e que ao mesmo tempo o joga para dentro de si o deixando no centro o atacando milhares de vezes com golpes flamejantes. Zeno tentava fazer algo para impedir, mas Leviny o segurava. Zeno: Temos que o libertar, ele vai morrer se continuar la dentro! Leviny: Não Zeno, ele deve fazer isso sozinho, temos que confiar nele. Zeno: Você tem razão, mas... Hermes tente concentrar o seu cosmo, não desista facilmente! Hermes ouve as palavras de Zeno e de repente ele esmurra o chão. Um terremoto é formado descontrolando o tornado o fazendo parar, aos poucos ele sumia. Hermes: Que disse que eu estou desistindo? Zeno: É isso ai Hermes, mostra pra ele quem é que manda. Hermes: '''UIVO DO LOBO! Um som de Uivos de Lobos o controladas por Hermes, elas vão contra Lucio de Cérbero. O inimigo tenta revidar com ataques de fogo, mas de nada adiantava. A velocidade era tanta que nem se percebia onde elas estavam certamente. Elas atingiam continuamente Lucio, quebrando sua armadura ate as estrelas se despedaçarem. '''Lucio: Pelo visto você evoluiu muito garoto. Eu me lembro do olhar de seus pais quando eles estavam morrendo, haha. Eles olhavam diretamente para você quando meu ataque de fogo os atingiu ate sumirem no cosmo. E agora irei fazer o mesmo com você. Zeno: Não sei deixe abalar por ele Hermes. São apenas palavras! Hermes: Eu sei, mas mesmo assim elas doem, mas não mais que minha dor de vingança. CHAMAS DA MORTE! Ele envia o mesmo ataque contra Lucio novamente. As esferas de fogo se formam em volta do cavaleiro de prata, porem dessa vez estavam mais fortes. Hermes com poderosos chutes as disparava contra Lucio. O Cavaleiro tentava se proteger com suas mãos, mas elas se queimavam com os ataques. Hermes fazia uma verdadeira dança, dominando seu cosmo. As esferas de fogo iam todas em direção de Cérbero de uma forma ordenada, sendo que quando uma delas o atingisse a outra já via em direção dele despercebido. Lucio cai de joelhos no chão. Hermes: Acho que você não é tão poderoso como diz ser. Lucio: Você ainda não viu meu verdadeiro cosmo garoto. Hermes: Então me mostre ele, deixe de ser covarde e me mostre seu verdadeiro cosmo! Lucio: Se é assim que quer. Hermes: Ótimo... Enquanto isso na Giudecca, o Palácio de Hades estava o mesmo e ao lado Sedestra. Eles viam a luta de Hermes e Cérbero, Hades estava surpreso com o poder e o cosmo liberado. Seus olhos brilhavam mesmo sem ele perder sua pose de serio. Hades: Mas que cosmo é esse? Sedestra: É o Cavaleiro de Lobo lutando contra Lucio de Cérbero. Hades: Eu sinto que o cosmo desse garoto tem muito a ser explorado ainda, o poder dele pode chegar a certos momentos a um nível divino. Sedestra: Mas não sabemos se ele ira liberar esse cosmo na batalha. Hades: Tola, você não sabe, mas eu sei. Sedestra: '''Você me ofendeu mesmo ? '''Hades: '''Não, não, desculpe. Hermes continuava a tentar derrotar Lucio. O Cavaleiro de Cérbero liberava chamas de fogo pela boca como um dragão flamejante. Hermes se esquivava do ataque com força e agilidade. Uma pedra é acertada e a mesma se incendeia. Hermes usa seu controle sobre o seu elemento cósmico, a terra e ergue uma imensa rocha contra Lucio a jogando contra ele. O Cavaleiro a quebra com um murro a partindo ao meio. '''Hermes: Mas o que? Como você conseguiu sobreviver a uma pedra de cinco toneladas? Lucio: Agora eu te mostrarei meu verdadeiro poder garoto. Eleve-se cosmo, e deixe que eu o queime por inteiro, eleve-se! Hermes: Eu não temo. Lucio: Pois devia temer. O corpo de Lucio começa a brilhar sobre um brilho vermelho que cobre todo o seu corpo. Os olhos de Cérbero em seu capacete ganham um brilho reluzente e sua armadura parecia estar mais poderosa. Ele vai em direção de Hermes em alta velocidade e começa a o atingir com diversos golpes poderosos, seus punhos tinham um brilho ainda mais forte onde ele concentrava o sue cosmo em fortes socos contra o estomago de Hermes. Ele joga o Cavaleiro de Lobo contra o céu e pula altamente em direção de Hermes. Ele começa a dar vários golpes no céu contra Hermes e quando eles caem no chão Lucio se adianta e coloca seu joelho a frente fazendo Hermes cair com suas costas sobre o mesmo. Lucio: Já basta garoto? Hermes fracamente o retruca. Hermes: É só isso de cosmo que você tem? Eu esperava mais. Zeno: Hermes, esta maluco de desafiá-lo assim. Ele esta quase morrendo. Leviny: Tenho que concordar com você. Lucio: O que disse? Você é muito prepotente garoto. Flecha de Fogo! Uma grande flecha de cosmo de fogo é formada contra Hermes e direcionada contra o mesmo. O ataque causa uma explosão avassaladora, mas la estava Hermes em pé resistindo aos ataques. Lucio liberava varias bolas de chama contra ele, todas as atingiam o destruindo cada vez mais. Ele já não tinha mais forças. Sua armadura começara a rachar, e dentro das rachaduras se podia ver o cosmo sendo liberado. Zeno: Não faça isso Hermes, deixe que nos lutemos contra ele. Hermes: Não amigos, eu disse que iria o derrotar e vou. Leviny: Hermes, tente usar o resto de cosmo que você tenha em um único ataque! Hermes: Meu cosmo se dissipou, eu não sei como vou derrotá-lo, mas só sei que o derrotarei. Lucio: Que ótimo, assim fica mais fácil de mim te derrotar. Fogo de Cérbero! As três cabeças do Cérbero na armadura de Lucio se erguem e abrem suas bocas com dentes afiados, um brilho vermelho emerge de cada uma delas e logo em seguida se vê um fogo flamejante que ardia a quem o tocasse ir em direção de Hermes. O ataque colide contra Hermes. Zeno: Não, meu amigo. Ahh seu crápula eu vou te matar!! Leviny: Hermes... De repente eles ouvem um barulho de pedras, sobre a fumaça sai uma sombra. Era Hermes. Ele estava com um brilho reluzente dourado, seu cosmo estava queimando ao máximo, jamais imaginado. Hermes estava mais revigorado e estava com um ódio incrível de Lucio. Hermes: Agora irei te destruir Cavaleiro de Cérbero!... Enquanto isso na Giudecca Hades e Sedestra se impressionavam com o cosmo do garoto. Hades: Mas como isso é possível, ele esta queimando um cosmo equiparado a de um cavaleiro de ouro. Ele esta com muito poder em mãos. Sedestra: E se ele for o escolhido... Hermes concentrava seu cosmo para atacar Lucio que o olhava bem diretamente. Os olhos dos dois se colidiam de ódio. Hermes: Quais são suas ultimas palavras? Lucio: Tolo, ainda acha que pode me derrotar? Hermes: É o que veremos. UIVO DO LOBO! Da Armadura de Lobo emergem três garras gigantescas de cada lado das mãos. Elas tinham um brilho de cosmo e refletiam o olhar de Hermes flamejante. Ele vai a uma velocidade da luz em direção de Lucio o atacando diversas vezes com golpes enquanto lembrava-se do ultimo momento que teve com seus pais. FLASHBACK Em uma cabana em uma pequena ilha do Japão estava Hermes ainda como criança e seus pais jantando. O pai de Hermes tinha um rosto serio, mas ele olhava para seu filho com afeto e carinho. A mãe de Hermes era muito bela, seus olhos azuis realçavam o amor por sua família. Eles jantavam felizes ate ouvirem uma explosão. Tsuki: O que foi isso? Nabu: Fiquem aqui, eu vou ver o que aconteceu. O pai de Hermes vai em direção da explosão na porta da casa deles. Ele vê um homem com uma armadura, era Lucio de Cérbero. Nabu: Ei, o que você esta fazendo aqui? Não temos mais nada um com o outro. Lucio: Somos velhos amigos, e você ainda não vai me convidar para entrar? Eu já vi que você e sua família estão jantando. Tsuki: Fique aqui Hermes, eu vou ver o que esta acontecendo. Hermes: Mamãe! Tsuki vai ver quem era e se depara com o Cavaleiro de Cérbero. O pai de Hermes pula para cima dele já sabendo seus planos e o da um murro. Mas o Cavaleiro libera uma explosão de cosmo de fogo contra ele e sua esposa os fazendo sumir. Ele entrou dentro da cabana e jogou a mesa contra a parede vendo Hermes, escondido em baixo da mesma. Ele se preparava para o matar também quando uma luz, um cosmo do bem que deixava o ar mais calmo e pacifico o salvou. Só se via um Báculo dourado defender a criança, era Atena. FLASHBACK Hermes continuava a golpeá-lo ate fincar suas garras atravessando a armadura de Lucio justamente em seu coração. A sua armadura se despedaça se tornando poeira de cosmo. Ele cai ajoelhado ao chão com sangue escorrendo de seu corpo ate que ele cai no chão. Ele ainda dispara uma esfera de chama contra Hermes que estava de costas, sendo suas ultimas gotas de cosmo, mas Hermes percebe e manipulando o fogo com suas garras vira o ataque contra Lucio causando uma explosão. Quando a fumaça se abaixa não tinha mais nada la. Hermes: Eu consegui. Seu intenso brilho dourado some e ele cai desmaiado no chão. Zeno e Leviny vão ate ele e tentam o reanimar. Zeno: Hermes. Leviny: Vamos, acorde. Hermes: Agora podemos descansar. Vão para a 6ª Prisão. Ainda tem muitas coisas que eu preciso descobrir sobre a morte de meus pais. Zeno: '''Hermes, você tem certeza ? Enquanto isso na Giudecca Hades e Sedestra discutiam sobre os feitos de Hermes. '''Hades: Ele realmente é o escolhido, ele guarda o poder incygnus... Sedestra: Então quando começamos o plano? Hades: Logo... No Próximo episódio ... Johnny aparece no Castelo de seu pai querendo vingança, Shiryu encontra Zeno e Leviny a caminho da 6ª Prisão, Johnny não consegue escapar do Castelo de seu pai, e fica preso lá...não perca o próximo episódio de Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco Renascimento, '''A Luta entre Pai e Filho ! A Esperança Perdida. '''Você já sentiu o Cosmo ? Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios Saga de Hades